Pawn
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: 'Lydia told herself that she went to all the lacrosse games and practices for Jackson, he was the person she was dating after all. She told herself that it had absolutely nothing to do with the pretty right winger who looked at her all doe eyed and dazed.' LacrossePlayer!Allison and Werewolf!Allison


Lydia told herself that she went to all the lacrosse games and practices for Jackson, h was the person she was dating after all. She told herself that it had absolutely nothing to do with the pretty right winger who looked at her all doe eyed and dazed.

Her name was Allison Argent and she had moved to Beacon Hills a little over three months ago and, at first, she had kept to herself. She was shy, she would walk down the hallway with her books clutched tightly to her chest and her head down, scurrying away from any crowded place, making it difficult for Lydia to strike up any kind of conversation with her.

Then she fell in with Scott and Stiles, which meant Lydia _couldn't_ make friends with her now because Jackson couldn't be anywhere near those boys without makes shitty jokes and snide remarks.

Allison seemed to get better at lacrosse after she became friends with Scott and Stiles (Which, what?) resulting in her being given co-captain statues alongside Jackson (coach was really happy with himself about that, claiming to be some kind of front for feminism) and, of course, Jackson flipped out, complaining to Lydia that Allison was lucky they had let a chick on the field in the first place.

Lydia ignored him, settling for staring over at Allison, grinning when the girl looked over at her, Allison smiled shyly at her before ducking her head again.

There was a lot of tension around the team after that and, for the most part, Allison just took it on the chin, ignoring all the snide comments from Jackson and a few of the other boys on the team. It took for Jackson to shoulder bash Stiles, sending the boy to the ground gasping for air, for Allison to snap.

"Let's go. Set up again," Allison snapped.

"Allison, Stiles is hurt." Scott argued, staring at the girl like she was nuts.

"Take him to the sidelines and get back on the field." Allison said, pointing towards the bench. "Millar, take Stiles' place."

Allison didn't take her eyes off of a smug Jackson as Millar and Nolan set the ball up at the centre spot and crouched into position.

"Your friend got in the way, Allison. He shouldn't play with the big boys if he can't handle it." Jackson called, his smug demeanour just rubbing Allison up the wrong way. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, a growl rumbling in the back of her throat as she rolled out her neck and shoulders.

"Relax, Allison." She heard Scott whisper on the other side of the field.

"I am relaxed." Allison murmured as she readied herself.

The whistle blew and Millar managed to wrestle the ball from Nolan, quickly shooting it over to Allison who took off easily down the field, making a b-line for Jackson, shouldering him square on the gut before heading to the goal, easily getting the ball past Danny.

She tore her helmet off when a red faced, and slightly winded, Jackson thundered over to her. "You done that on purpose."

"You shouldn't play with the big boys if you can't handle it." Allison smirked, squaring her shoulders when Jackson got in her face.

"Jackson, easy." Danny warned, pushing at Jackson's shoulders. "You need to take a time out."

"You aren't the team captain."

"No, but I'm your best friend." Danny growled. "Take a minute."

After that coach demanded Allison and Jackson found a way to bridge their difference.

And that's how Lydia ended up in the local Five Guys restaurant with Jackson, Allison, Scott and Stiles.

It was awkward, and both Allison and Lydia were thankful when Jackson asked to speak to Scott so both them and Stiles scurried off into the bathroom.

"And I thought girls were the only ones who went to the bathroom together." Lydia murmured, scrunching her face up in disgust as she held a slice of pickle in between her thumb and forefinger.

"You really should stop playing dumb around him," Allison murmured just loud enough for Lydia to hear, rubbing her hands on her jeans as she glanced nervously over at the redhead. "I get that you are trying to make him seem superior or whatever, because, maybe, if he knows just how clever you are you will be intimidating to him but that's not that way you should live your life."

"And how _should_ I live my life?"

"You should find someone pays enough attention to you to realise that you are the smartest girl in the school, someone who knows you don't like pickles and won't ask for them to be put on your burger." Allison motioned down to the pickles on the side of Lydia's plate. "Someone who knows how lucky they are and doesn't just look at you like you are a piece of arm candy."

Allison could hear Lydia's heart rattle against her chest and, God, there was a different smell about her now. Anger? Probably, Allison still wasn't very at distinguishing between emotions.

"But, I mean, it's none of my business, I just think you should be happy, you know? Not live your life to please other people."

"How do you know that's what I'm doing?"

Allison shrugged, glancing around the diner for any sign of the boys. "I just pay attention."

"You do, huh?"

Allison nodded stiffly, acutely aware of the fact Lydia was leaning closer to her now, her chin resting on her fist as she fluttered her eyelashes at Allison. "Life is to short to be living it at someone you're not. You gotta go out there and show the world who you are, and be unapologetic about it, too."

"Like you do?"

That was a snide remark, a sly dig at Allison's shyness, Allison knew that, but she didn't care. She knew she came off as a closed book, as someone who shied away from any kind of social interaction. And she was, to the people she wasn't close to, anyway. It took her a while to get used to people, and she didn't like most people, but she liked Lydia. She liked Scott and Stiles, too, but that was a given, Scott was a sweetheart and Stiles was, well, Stiles. She didn't like Jackson, though. Jackson just ticked way to many 'I'm a self-centred asshole' boxes.

"You don't have to be loud and out there about who you are to be comfortable with it." Allison shot back, shaking her head as she snagged one of the fries from Stiles' plate. "Forget I said anything."

Lydia opened her mouth to say something but snapped it closed again when Jackson fell down beside her, closely followed by Scott and Stiles.

"Everything good?" Allison asked, eyeing Scott and Stiles.

"Yup," Scott answered as Stiles murmured, "Peachy."

The smug grin on Jackson's face told Allison otherwise but she ignored him in favour of talking to Scott. "What does Lydia smell of?" She whispered, peering slyly over at Lydia who was already looking at her, seemingly ignoring Jackson who was whispering something against her ear.

"Right now? Annoyance but when we first came over it reeked of nervousness, from both of you."

Things definitely didn't get much better after that. Things seemed to get worse, actually, because Lydia seemed to be paying more attention to Allison now, yelling her name instead of Jackson's during their games and that was driving not only Jackson but Allison up the wall.

She knew she was just a pawn in Lydia and Jackson's dating game, Lydia was using her to get under Jackson's skin and Allison hated herself for actually like it. Liking the attention Lydia was giving her, even if it was minuscule.

"She likes you, you know?" Scott commented as they walked to class. "You can smell it on her."

Allison still wasn't able to fully distinguish between smells but she had to agree that there was a different smell about Lydia when she was taking to Allison. Allison didn't know what you think of that.

They weren't friends but they spoke more often, Lydia liked the fact that Allison actually _saw_ her. Allison seemed to know exactly who she was and she still liked her.

Then a was this new girl, Malia, and she clung to Allison like a lost puppy. It was very rare to see Allison without Malia.

She wasn't jealous, Lydia Martin did not _do_ jealousy, Lydia Martin got what Lydia Martin wanted. She just didn't _want_ Allison.

And she didn't like the fact that this new kid was hanging off of Allison like an extra limb.

"Who's your new friend?" Lydia asked when she finally managed to get Allison on her own, leaning against the locker beside Allison.

"Malia?" Allison frowned, taking her English book from her locker and stuffing it into her bag. "She's just moved here."

"Well, obviously." Lydia rolled her eyes, picking at the skin around her nails with a look of disinterest.

Allison took in a deep breath, the distinct smell of jealousy hitting her. At first Allison thought it was someone else because there is no way Lydia was jealous of Malia but it became apparent that that was in fact the case when Malia bounced over to them, an excited little grin on her lips and the jealousy began oozing out of Lydia, even if she did keep a cool and collected exterior.

"Guess what?" She said, pushing herself right up against Allison's back, her chin resting against Allison's shoulder as she gripped onto her bicep. "I actually got some of my math questions correct, I think I'm starting to get it."

"That's great, 'Lia." Allison grinned, motioning towards Lydia. "This is Lydia."

Malia eyed Lydia for a few seconds before looking at Allison again. "She reeks."

"Malia!" Allison scolded. "We've talked about this."

"Right, inside voice." Malia mumbled to herself.

"Go find Stiles and Scott, we can hang out at the loft after school, ok?"

Malia nodded, smiling at both Lydia and Allison before skipping off in the direction of the lunch hall.

"Sorry, she is a little... Socially stinted." Allison apologised quickly. "She didn't mean it. Trust me, you smell great."

"Thank you," Lydia grinned. "You both seem close."

"Yeah, she's-" Allison paused, staring at the back of Malia's head. "She's a little different, she needs a little more help than most."

"So she is your friend?"

"Careful, Lydia," Allison drawled, closing her locker and turning to look at Lydia. "Keep talking like this and I might start to think you're jealous."

"I don't get jealous, Argent."

"Mm," Allison hummed, moving a little closed, ducking her head to whisper into Lydia's ear, taking joy in the way the redheads heartbeat skyrocketed. "I'm not a pawn in whatever messed up game you and Jackson are playing."

Allison strutted down the hallway towards the lunch hall, a little smirk playing on her lips when she could still hear Lydia's heart beating wildly.

Lydia found out about werewolves because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She and Jackson just so happened to have taken a walk in the woods (because she couldn't deal with being in an enclosed space with him) and they were attacked, by a completely different pack, not Allison pack.

Jackson took off, ultimately leaving Lydia for dead, but, thankfully, Allison, Scott and Malia had been out tracking the other pack at the time anyway so as soon as Allison heard the scream she knew exactly who it was and took off without even thinking about it.

They managed to fight the pack off but they got away. Again. But that wasn't Alison's main priority right now.

Lydia looked like she had just seen a ghost, (or a werewolf, actually) and Allison could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves.

Allison quickly shifted back, moving a little closer to Lydia who quickly scurried back, her hands and heels digging into the dirt. Allison stopped moving when Lydia held her shaking hand up.

"Go try and find where they went, I will take her home."

Scott and Malia nodded, taking off in the direction the wolves had took off.

Allison made another attempt to move closer to Lydia.

"No, stop. Don't come any closer," Lydia warned and Allison held her hands up, ducking her head as she took a seat in the dirt across from Lydia. "What are you?"

"Let me take home, I will explain everything to you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. How do I know you won't hurt me like that other thing tried to?"

Hurt washed across Allison face at those words. "Do you really think I would hurt you?"

No. Of course Lydia didn't think that but she was scared.

"Come on, Lydia, I will get you home safe and I will tell you everything. I promise."

Lydia looked unsure for a moment before standing up on shaky legs, Allison quickly grabbing onto her elbows when her legs buckled.

Allison held her upright and Lydia pressed herself against Allison, suddenly completely overwhelmed but just everything and Allison was the only rock she had right now, the only thing around to ground her, even if she technically was one of those things Lydia knew Allison wouldn't hurt her.

"You are ok, I've got you." Allison whispered against the top of Lydia's head, hooking her hand behind Lydia's knees and lifting the shaking girl into her arms.

They made their way back to Lydia's house and Allison explained everything that had happened that night and what she and that other thing was.

"Who else is one?" Lydia asked from her place lying on her bed.

"I'm not sure that's really my place to tell you that."

"Can you change into wolf? Like a proper wolf."

"I can but that's for when I'm running, tonight wasn't about running."

"Who were the ones who attacked me?"

"I don't know, we've been hunting them for a while, they've been hurting a lot of people."

"The mountain lion," Lydia murmured and Allison hummed. "Why are your eyes a different colour from Scott's?"

"He's the alpha, I'm just a beta." Allison explained, nervously looking at Lydia through her eyelashes. "You aren't afraid of me, right?"

Lydia eyed Allison for a moment, taking in the wounded look on Allison face. She tried to keep the hard, indifferent look on her face but, despite everything, a smile pulled its way onto her lips. "No, Allison, I'm not afraid of you."

"Good," Allison sighed, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed beside Lydia's hips. "'Cause I would never hurt you."

"No, I know you wouldn't." Lydia whispered, tentatively reaching out to touch Alison's bare arm. "Have you always been one?"

Allison shook her head, staring down at her arm, her eyes following the trail of goose bumps that appeared under Lydia's fingertips.

"When did it happen? How did it happen?"

"I was bitten about a month after I moved here."

"Did Scott bite you?"

"No," Allison chuckled. "But he helped me a lot. I got angry easier, that's why I didn't go to lacrosse practice for a while, but I'm in control now."

"Can I see?" Allison licked her lips, glancing unsurely up at Lydia. "Please?"

Nodding, Allison got to her feet and lifted her shirt up, showing Lydia the bite just bellow her ribs on her left side.

Lydia slowly got to her feet, standing within a few inches of Allison and tentatively touching the raised teeth marks.

"Did it hurt?" Lydia whispered, lifting her head to look up at Allison.

Allison could feel Lydia's breath hit her chin, all she could smell was Lydia, and it was making her head spin. "Not at first but then the venom kicked in, I've never felt pain like that."

Lydia's hand pressed flat against Alison's stomach, only her pinky touching the scar as she started up at Allison.

"I can't believe he just left you like that,"

"I can. All Jackson cares about is Jackson."

"Then why are you with him? Don't you want someone who makes you feel safe? Someone who cares about you?"

"Jackson and I aren't together, not really. He was more about popularity than anything else."

"Is it worth it? Pretending to be someone else just for the sakes of people at school?"

"I'm beginning to think it isn't." Lydia murmured, looking down at the bite again, tracing her pinky down one of the rows of teeth. "I thought I was dead, I thought that thing was going to kill me."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like you did." Allison release her shirt, the fabric covering Lydia's hand, and gently rubbed Lydia's upper arms. "Or at all, really. We're- I'm something straight out of a nightmare. I know I'm what people are afraid of but I wouldn't hurt you, or anyone. We're trying our best to find who that other pack is and stop them from hurting people."

Lydia's left hand joined her right one under Allison's shirt, her palm pressing against the toned muscles on Allison's stomach. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be."

"You saved my life." Lydia whispered, her eyes flickering down to Allison's lips. "It would be silly for me to be afraid of you."

"You have always been the one thing that has driven me nuts." Allison breathed, "I can always heard you in school, smell you and it drives me crazy."

"Smell me?"

"Mm," Allison hummed, "I can smell your mood, how you are feeling. I can hear your heartbeat, too, it's calming. Though, right now, it's a little out of control."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"I have my hands are up your shirt," Lydia stated, tilting her head back to bring her lips within an inch of Allison's. "I don't think it is a massive jump."

Allison knew Lydia had been through a lot tonight, she had almost died _and_ she had found out that something she thought was only true in stories actually exists. That can take a lot out of a person, make them feel vulnerable and seek out comfort from whatever is closest to them. She should stop, she _knows_ that, but she is completely surrounded by Lydia, her nose is filled with the smell of Lydia, all she could hear was Lydia's heartbeat thundering against her chest and the hands pressed against her stomach weren't helping either.

Allison gripped onto Lydia's hips and practically threw her onto the bed, moving to position herself over Lydia before Lydia could even blink.

Allison grinned down at Lydia, her eyes glowing gold and, God, Lydia should be terrified but she wasn't. This was Allison with her dimpled smile and soft eyes. She really couldn't bring herself to be afraid.

Allison kissed her, deeply and slowly, one hand planted on the bed while the other slide under Lydia's shirt, gripping onto the girls hip.

Lydia's hands had just made their way up the back of Allison's shirt when Allison quickly tore her lips away, keeping her eyes closed as she turned her head away from the girl under her.

"Hey," Lydia whispered, her hands gently cupping Allison's chin.

Allison shook her head, drawing in a a deep breath. "I thought I was in control. I _am_ , I am in control but you, you raise my heart rate a little to much a little to quickly."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm scared of what my eyes look like right now."

"Open your eyes. Please."

Allison reluctantly opened her eyes, she wasn't sure if her eyes were glowing but the surprised look on Lydia's face told her they were. "Should I leave?"

"No, I'm just- they're beautiful."

"I can deal with anger, I know how to calm myself down then but right now I'm a little overwhelming. You are just _everywhere_. Literally every single one of my senses in tuned to you."

"Just relax," Lydia whispered against Allison's ear, flipping them over so Allison was flat on her back her wide, golden eyes staring up at Lydia. Lydia moved her lips to Allison's jaw, kissing her way up to Allison's ear before nibbling down the wolf's neck.

"This-" Allison squeaked, clearing her throat as she dug her hand into Lydia's hair, her fingers tightening around the hair at the base of Lydia's head. "This isn't a good idea."

Lydia took the fact that Allison was pulling her closer as she nibbled down towards her shoulder as a good sign, her hand sliding under Allison shirt to trace the raised scars just under her ribs.

Allison felt a growled bubble in her throat when Lydia bit down a little harder on her collarbone, her fingertips brushed off the bottom of Allison's bra

"Did you just growl?" Lydia muttered against Allison's collarbone, a little laugh escaping her lips when Allison just huffed.

"I can't- I don't know how to calm myself down from this. I know how to calm myself down when I'm angry, heartbeats are surprisingly relaxing, especially if it is someone you care about, but this? I don't know, and I'm afraid I might hurt you."

Lydia pulled back, kissing Allison slowly, softly until she pulled back and Allison was looking up at her with hooded, brown eyes. "You good?"

Allison nodded, opening her mouth to say something but stopped when a howl ripped through the quiet, making Allison's eyes flash gold again.

"What is that?"

"That was Scott, I have to go." Allison sat up quickly, gripping onto Lydia's back so she didn't fall. "I think they might've found the pack, everyone else will be heading to him, too."

"How many of you are there?"

"In our pack there are eight but there are only four in the other pack." Allison explained, gently moving Lydia off her lap and stood up. "I really need to go, I can't be late."

"Hey," Lydia gripped onto Allison wrist when she moved towards the window. Allison looking at Lydia over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "Be careful, please. And can you come by once everything is finished? I will leave my window open."

Allison nodded, leaning down to kiss Lydia, gently pushing her back until she was on her back on the mattress, Allison's hand planted either side of Lydia's head. "Are you worried about me?"

"Maybe,"

"I shouldn't be more than an hour."

In reality the whole thing took about three hours because, at first, Scott being Scott decided to try reason with the pack. When that didn't work a fight broke out, resulting in everyone, but mostly Erica and Allison, taking a few heavy hits.

When Allison made her way back to Lydia's, the gashes in her shoulder, back and stomach still bleeding, Lydia was sitting on her bed, her leg bouncing anxiously as she chewed on her thumb nail.

"It's late, you know?" Allison said as she easily climbed through the window.

Lydia's head shot up at the voice, her face morphing from worry to relief then back to worry when she noticed the cuts on Allison's body.

"You're hurt," Lydia said, quickly getting off the bed and lifting Allison's top to get a better look at Allison's wounds. "Take this off."

"It's fine, it will heal." Allison assured, tucking a strand of hair behind Lydia's ear before skimming her fingertips down Lydia's jaw until she reached her chin, gently pushing her head up to look at her. "They aren't going to hurt you again."

"Can I clean these?"

"They will heal by morning."

"Still, it will make me feel better."

Allison nodded, lifting her arms when Lydia fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, peeling the fabric off of Allison's skin and throwing it onto her floor.

"Sit on the bed, I will be back in a second."

Lydia rushed off to the kitchen, they didn't have a first aid kit so Lydia grabbed a bottle of vodka, a bowl and a fresh rag.

"Jesus, Allison, those marks go from your collarbone over your shoulder and right down to your mid back."

"It's no big deal," Allison assured, rolling out her shoulders causing the muscles on her back to flex and relax and, ok, now really wasn't the time for Lydia to be gawping.

"Did it hurt?" Lydia asked, pouring vodka onto the rag over the bowl.

"A little b- ow!" Allison hissed when Lydia pressed the wet rag against her cuts. "Jeez, warn a girl."

Lydia cleaned the cut on Allison back before moving to kneel down in front of her. Lydia tried of concentrate on cleaning the gashes on Allison skin but Allison was staring down at her with a look that made Lydia's stomach flutter and her heart thunder against her chest which, fuck, Allison could probably hear right now.

Lydia leant up on her knees, ducking her head to try and concentrate on the cuts on Allison's shoulder but she could feel Allison's breath wash over her face and her eyes openly staring at her. It sent shivers down Lydia's spine and as soon as she finished cleaning Allison's cuts she threw the rag into the bowl that was on the floor and planted her hands on Allison's cheeks, pulling the girl into a kiss.

Allison squeaked in surprise, her hands gripping onto Lydia's hips as the redhead pushed her backwards, straddling Allison's hips when she was flat on her back.

A growl rumbled through Allison's chest when Lydia bite her bottom lip, her hands moving around the curve of Lydia's hips to cup her ass.

"Good puppy," Lydia grinned against Allison's lips drawing another little growl from Allison as she squeezed Lydia's ass.

Allison quickly flipped them over, her fingers curling around each side of Lydia's blouse and pulled, probably ripping a few buttons off but Lydia couldn't bring herself to care because Allison was gripped onto her hips, easily moving her up onto the bed more.

Allison crawled up the length of Lydia's body, a predatory look shinning in her golden eyes as she leant her body fully against Lydia's, kissing Lydia's slowly when she reached the woman's lips, her tongue slipping past Lydia's lips to brush against Lydia's.

Then she was gone and when Lydia opened her eyes she was standing with her back to Lydia, her hands digging into her hair as she tried to catch her breath.

"Allison,"

"I can't." Allison said, shaking her head as she scrubbed her knuckles against her face. "God, I really fucking want to, and my wolf absolutely loves you, but I don't trust myself."

"Ok, that's fine." Lydia whispered, reaching out to tentatively take ahold of Allison whisper, gently pulling her closer.

Allison obeyed, moving to stand in front of Lydia, bending down when Lydia gripped onto the back of her neck. "Come lie down,"

Allison nodded, allowing Lydia to plant a quick kiss on her lips.

They ended up lying on Lydia's bed, Allison lying flat on he back while Lydia was lying half on top of her, her head resting on Allison's shoulder.

"So you, Scott and Malia are werewolves? What else is there?" Lydia asked.

"Malia isn't a werewolf, she is a coyote. There is a Thunder Kitsune and Shapeshifters." Allison explained, looking down at Lydia who was staring attentively up at Allison as she spoke. "Pretty much anything you see in Mythology is out there."

"That's kind of terrifying." Lydia admitted quietly, lightly touching the healing scratches on Allison's shoulder.

"Would it make you feel better if I promised to protect you?" Allison asked, raking her fingers through Lydia's hair. "Because I will. I wouldn't run off like Jackson did."

"That does make me feel a little better, yeah."

"And you know you don't have to act like you did with him, right? Like, I'm not with you because you're good in bed." Allison said, her mouth snapping shut when she realised what she had said.

"Did Jackson say that?"

"Yeah," Allison admitted quietly. "I heard him say it to one of the Lacrosse players. I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"I guess I did, I just didn't want to think about the fact I was being used, you know?"

"You deserve so much better than that."

"And are you better than that?" Lydia asked almost shyly.

"I can be if you give me the chance."

"I'd be crazy not too," Lydia whispered, tilting her head back to look up at Allison, her eyes closed and a soft smile spreading across her lips when Allison kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe you have already started with the dog jokes," Allison whispered against Lydia's forehead.

"Yeah, sorry." Lydia laughed. "That just sort of came out."

"I will let it slide this time since what we were doing was nice."

"And what will you do if I do it again?" Lydia raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Well," Allison drawled, skimming her fingers down Lydia's bare sides before digging her fingers in.

Lydia squirmed, a high pitched laugh escaping the girls lips as she attempted to push Allison's hands away. "Ok, stop. I won't do it again."

Allison stopped, it dawning on her that this was the first time she had heard a proper laugh from Lydia and that was sad because it was definitely an adorable sound. Lydia relaxed against Allison, her forehead pressing against the wolf's collarbone.

Lydia laughed softly, lifting her head to look at Allison. "You are-" Allison cut Lydia off with a kiss.

"You should smile more often, you are beautiful when you smile." Allison commented against Lydia's lips, one hand splaying across Lydia's lower back while the other dug into the girls strawberry blond hair. "You are beautiful all the time but you have a really pretty smile."

"God, you are really fucking charming, aren't you?"

"I am just telling the truth," Allison said, nuzzling her nose against the shell of Lydia's ear. "And I know you don't believe me, I can smell the distrust on you, but I will keep telling you, over and over, until you believe me."

Lydia pulled away from Allison, her eyes moving from the wolf's eyes to the bridge of her nose and whispered. "You have freckles."

"And you are trying to deflect." Allison laughed. "It's cool, you should really sleep, anyway. And I should really get back to the pack, make sure everyone is doing ok."

"Please don't leave," Lydia said before she had really thought about. "I'm still kind of freaked out and I know I'm acting fine but I'm really not. There are _werewolves_ and all kinds of other shit out there. I can't be on my own tonight."

"Ok," Allison nodded, "But can I use your phone to call Derek?"

"Yeah, of course." Lydia pushed herself up onto her knees and reached over to grab her phone from the beside table. "I have texts from Jackson."

"Let him stew. He doesn't deserve to be let of the hook they easily."

Lydia nodded, hanging the phone over to Allison.

"You can go into the bathroom if you need privacy."

"No, it's cool." Allison quickly typed in Derek's number, using her left hand to hold the phone against her ear while she slid her right hand up Lydia's thigh.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Derek, it's Allison."

 _"Allison. Are you come back?"_

"No, Lydia is still a little freaked out about everything, she asked me to stay." Allison explained. "Is everyone doing ok?"

 _"Yeah, someone is fine. Malia took a pretty rough hit, knocked her out for a little while, and Erica has a pretty deep tear in her side but it's nothing that won't heal by tomorrow."_

"Good. I will come by in the morning."

 _"Bring Lydia. Whether we like it or not she knows now. I will tell the pack and anyone who doesn't want her know they're apart of the pack can go run for a while."_

"I will ask her," Allison covered the receiver, looking up at Lydia who was staring down at her curiously. "Derek wants you to come by the loft tomorrow, that's were the pack hangs out. Is that ok?"

"This isn't a trap, is it?" Lydia is trying to play it off as a joke but Allison can tell she isn't kidding.

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't let anything hurt you," Allison swore, gently squeeze Lydia's thigh. "I think he just wants to keep you on side. You know about us now."

"Ok, I'll come with you."

Allison nodded, bringing the phone back to her ear to tell Derek they would be by about noon.

"You should get some sleep, you've had a tough day."

Lydia curled up against Allison's side and Allison reached down to grab the blanket from the bottom of the redheads bed and pulled it up over them.

"Me? You fought a pack of wolves."

"Then we should both sleep." Allison said, looking down at Lydia who was eyeing her window. "Hey," she whispered, her hand landing on Lydia's cheek to guide the girls face up to look at her. "I meant it when I said you were safe. I _will_ protect you."

"I believe you,"

"I will go close the window." Allison rolled out of the bed and over to the window, pulling it closed and latching it shut.

"Thank you." Lydia whispered against her shoulder once she was back in bed. "Not just for closing the window. I've never felt this safe around anyone before, so thank you for that."

"It's ok, Lydia." Allison ran her fingers calmingly down Lydia's bare back. "Should I put a shirt on in case your parents come in?"

"They won't. And I like the heat you are giving me, you are like my own personal hot water bottle." Lydia teased, drawing a laugh from Allison. "Earlier you said your wolf loved me. Like it's some completely different part of your personality."

"It kind of is. Sometimes we want different things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like right now my wolf is screaming at me that I have a pretty girl in bed and I should just pin her to the mattress right now and see how loudly I can make her moan my name." Allison explained and the bluntness of it completely threw Lydia. "But human me knows that's not a good idea because said pretty girl has been though a lot tonight."

"Jeez, way to make a girl a hot and bothered and that just leave her hanging." Lydia grumbled against Allison's shoulder.

Allison laughed tiredly, the adrenaline apparently beginning to leave her body, leaving her lethargic.

"You are exhausted, aren't you?"

"Mm. It's all catching up on me now. I haven't slept much at all since that pack came into town."

"Sleep." Lydia whispered, her hand cupping Allison's neck as she ran her thumb along her jawbone.

"Wake me if you're scared or anything." Allison whispered sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed under the sensation of Lydia's thumb on her skin.


End file.
